Hazard
by Sahel
Summary: Por diez años Itachi creció siendo alienado en un pueblo donde nadie se dignaba a mirarlo dos veces. Hasta que Minato apareció.


**Hazard**

* * *

Itachi contemplaba abstraído el caudal del agua, su arrullador sonido lo mantenía sumido en agridulce introspección; enfundado en ropas oscuras, con un sencillo morral a sus pies y entre los labios una despedida. Esa sería la última vez que observaría aquel río, igual deseaba que fuera la última. Ya no había razón para volver.

Cuando llegó a Hazard apenas si alcanzaba los siete años de edad y a esa temprana edad había recorrido ya tantos pueblos -cuando iluso pudo aspirar a llamarlos hogar – que había perdido la cuenta. Su madre que lo sujetaba de la mano mientras caminaban por las angostas y empedradas calles de aquella aldea dio un apretón a sus pequeños dedos y con ello le hizo levantar el rostro para posar sus infantiles ojos en ella. La mujer de finos rasgos y mirada triste le sonrió con dulzura, prometiéndole con aquel silente gesto que esta vez sería diferente.

No lo fue.

Apenas habían entrado al pueblo comenzó a escuchar los que ya le resultaban familiares odas de bienvenida: Puertas cerrándose con fuerza, ventanas cubiertas con repentino apuro y murmullos de aquellos que les veían pasar. Esos siempre fueron los peores. Voces que con mal contenido sigilo y venenoso prejuicio hablaban de ellos. Hablaban de él. _'Ese chico… no miren a ese chico' '¡Ay pobre mujer que maldición la sigue…!' '¡Hijo! No te le vayas a acercar nunca…' 'Mal augurio…' _

¿Por qué?... hacía tiempo que ya no le preguntaba a su madre, cada vez que lo hizo sus ojos se derritieron en amargas lágrimas. Y afligir a la única persona que parecía ser capaz de tolerarlo no era correcto. ¿Y si un día ella también le volvía la espalda? Entonces estaría verdaderamente solo. Por eso cuando el cambio de estación llegó y ellos siguieron en ese pueblo no se quejó más, por eso ya no lloró más.

Él comprendió. Ella quería quedarse ahí.

A pesar de la pobreza con la que vivían en aquella resquebrajada choza, a pesar del rechazo, ofensas y humillación con que le trataban Hazard se volvió su hogar.

Diez años.

Por diez años Itachi creció siendo alienado en un pueblo donde nadie se dignaba a mirarlo dos veces. Creció envuelto en la envidia de malintencionados aldeanos, pues creció siendo a pesar de todo el desprecio, un joven aterradoramente inteligente y maldecidamente gallardo. Su natural porte orgulloso y finos rasgos le valieron más indirectos agravios y discriminación.

Una década de soledad y prejuicio.

Hasta que Minato apareció.

El joven, hijo de un comerciante súbitamente fallecido en algún pueblo vecino regresó a Hazard para vivir con su abuelo materno. Su único familiar en el mundo.

Minato fue la primer persona aparte de su madre en mirar a Itachi como el ser humano que era, prestando nulo oído a todos los rumores y las mentiras que le rodeaban y precedían. Talvez fue el que llegara de una aldea más grande que el pequeño e ignorante Hazard, talvez fue el sentir en carne propia el recelo y envidia de los habitantes. Talvez fue el compasivo corazón de Minato.

Itachi nunca lo supo y nunca preguntó. No necesitaba saber.

Por vez primera contaba con otra alma para sosegar la soledad en la que vivía. Un alma gentil y cálida que se reflejó siempre en la cristalina mirada de profundas pupilas azul. Un alma que llenó su existencia de luz, tan brillante y única como el dorado color de su cabello. Un alma dulce y sincera como esa arrebatadora sonrisa que poseía.

La gente del pueblo con el tiempo se acostumbró a verles. Minato se ganó con aquel carisma que tenía la aprobación de los aldeanos. A nadie le importaba lo que Itachi hiciera pero nunca dejaron de murmurar la mala influencia que terminaría siendo para el amable joven rubio.

A Minato eso nunca le importó.

Solían pasar juntos tanto tiempo como podían. Embebidos en discusiones sobre libros de ciencia o filosofía. Trabajando la pequeña parcela que Itachi logró cultivar con esfuerzo para compensar su escasez de alimento. Bebiendo una taza de té junto al fuego de la chimenea escuchando las anécdotas que la madre de Itachi siempre tenía para contar; o simplemente caminando por la orilla del río que bordeaba el pueblo riendo de todo y nada a la vez.

Esa siempre fue su actividad favorita. Les gustaba ver las puestas del sol sobre la cuenca e imaginar en aquel instante de indescriptible belleza que no estaban en Hazard. Que salían de aquel recóndito pueblo y viajaban juntos a cualquier otro lugar.

Soñaban con no estar ahí.

Si Itachi hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra difícilmente alguien en el pueblo lo hubiera notado. Pero cuando Minato no fue el primero en abrir la cortinilla de su negocio como era su costumbre al amanecer todo el pueblo supo que algo le había sucedido. La angustiada voz de su abuelo ansioso de saber en dónde estaba su querido nieto, encendió la alarma en el lugar.

Fuertes golpes a la puerta demandantes y urgentes, pronto llevaron a Itachi a enfrentarse cara a cara con una enfuriada masa de gente que le señalaban, inculpaban y sentenciaban sin piedad. Le confrontaron. Le exigieron saber del paradero de Minato. Saber qué le había hecho. Le reprocharon ser la razón de su extravío. Ser un maldecido que sólo desgracia dejaba en su andar.

Itachi juró. Lo juró una y mil veces que no sabía que sucedió. Él había dejado a Minato completamente a salvo junto al río el atardecer anterior, justo después de que el doctor del pueblo vecino les encontrara ahí para dirigirse luego a la casita de Itachi y atender a su madre, que llevaba varios días en cama. Y el doctor lo confirmó, defendiendo al calumniado muchacho.

A pesar de todas las acusaciones contra Itachi no pudieron culparlo. No pudieron condenarlo. Pero lo que los aldeanos creyeran nada le importaba a Itachi. Aquel día. Aquel funesto día su mundo, ese que por primera vez en su miserable vida fue benévolo, regresó de golpe a la angustia y desesperación.

Minato se desvaneció de su vida como si de un sueño se hubiera tratado. Un sueño de tres años. Un sueño cruel.

Un año después de la desaparición de Minato, su madre también sucumbió. Con su último aliento, la mujer que fue su única razón para no desquiciarse tras perder a Minato, le suplicó perdón por haberle traído al mundo, por no haber podido evitarle el sufrir y porque lo dejaba solo.

La avalancha de imágenes que comenzaron a formarse entre el reflejo del vespertino sol en el río y las sombras de sus recuerdos, se difuminaron lentamente. Tomó el morral y se lo echó sobre la espalda. Con una última mirada aquel río y a los recuerdos que dejaba en sus aguas se giro sobre sus pasos y comenzó a andar. Realizaría lo que Minato y él tantas veces soñaron.

Dejando Hazard atrás.

:::FIN:::

_Nota: El fic está basado en la canción Hazard de Richard Marx._


End file.
